Beloved Memories
by Leumas98
Summary: Wandering the earth, Lloyd tries to remember his past. He isn't succesful, so when angels come down from the sky, he offers them his help in exchange for his memories. But soon, he will be forced to choose a side, either he'll side with the people and humans, or the mysterious angles. But one thing's sure: He'll do anything to know who the blondine from his only memory is.
1. Ch 1: Wings from the sky

**Here you go! The first chapter of my new fanfic, Beloved Memories!**

**Colette: Oh! Oh! Am I here in this?  
**

**...Sorta.  
**

**Colette: Why do you have that shield with you?  
**

**...You'll see. On to this the chapter! But first...  
**

**_This fanfic takes place many, many years after Symphonia. To quote Raine: "People can change. Even if they don't change right away. Months, years-as time passes, change is inevitable." Same thing with places too. So don't come with "This place doesn't look like that, he don't act that way." _  
**

**_Also, you know Tales of Phantasia? It never happened. Bye.  
_**

**__DISCLAIMER: I do not own ToS. God, I hate writing that line now.  
**

* * *

The wind was blowing strongly near Meltokio. The vast landscape was colored in red by the sun who just went down. The beautiful sunlight cast a gleaming light on the capital of Tethe'alla, and the new buildings shined in the light. The king of Tethe'alla had decided to fresh up Meltokio a little, and most of the building was built in steel and metal. The street was filled with some light-emitting device of some kind, and people can now go out without fear for the dark. Many years and money wasted on science and research have now finally paid off. Not that all cared, many people outside Meltokio just continued their lives as normal, as their families had done for several generations.

Just outside the city was a beautiful landscape, with hills and trees and green grass. The children used to play there, and they enjoyed it just like their parents did before them. But now, it was dark outside and no one played there. But on one hill, a teenage boy stood there, looking out on the scenario. The strong wind played around with his hair, but he didn't care. His brown eyes scanned the landscape, but he didn't seem to find anything of interest. A newspaper flown by, and he managed to catch it with his left hand. On his left hand was something blue equipped. It looked like a mark with a blur sphere in the middle of it. He checked the front page. _Sky festival! Celebrating the return of the mysterious Derris-Kharlan! _He threw the newspaper away. As usual, there was nothing of interest.

He sat down on the ground, exhausted. "...Lloyd Irving..." he whispered to himself. "How come that's the only thing I remember..." He sighed."I've tried to remember something...but...it's just blank. Nothing. Expect..." He shrugged. He didn't want to see _that_ again. He had no idea what it was...yet...that was his only clue of his memory. He chuckled. "I must be insane, talking to myself...but I guess I don't have anyone else to talk to. And besides...whoever I am, that slight piece of memory is my only clue." He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate.

**ロイドコレットジーニアスリフィル **

_He was in a corridor. On his left was a glass window, and you could see a big, blue planet just outside. On his right was a metal wall with shiny light, and a running blondine. They were both running, and he could hear fast footsteps behind him. He noticed he was holding hands with the blondine, trying to make her run faster. She seemed to have problems with running, and was tripping on her own feet all the time. The only thing that made her kept her balance was the strong hand she was holding. The duo ran though a door. The blondine then gasped when she noticed that the door just led to a dead-end._

_He heard the footsteps coming close, until he could see three men standing in the door they just came in from. The men were dressed in red and gray suits, each one wearing a silver helmet on their heads. One of the men raised his weapon. The weapon shined as it was made of silver, it was something that looked like a crossbow of some sort. The man pulled the trigger._

_A high-pitched scream was heard._

"_Colette!"_

**ロイドコレットジーニアスリフィル **

He opened his eyes. He looked around the surroundings, and he felt relief well up in his stomach as he saw he was outside Meltokio again. He sighed. "What was that all about...these soldiers...that place...what happened?" He looked up in the sky, looking at the stars. "And who is this...Colette? I can't remember her..." He got up, muttering to himself. "Damn..I can't remember anything...what happened, who she was and..." He flinched. "...who I am."

Suddenly, a loud noise reached his ears. He looked up in the sky, and gasped at the sight.

A giant purple thing was approaching the sky, it got bigger and bigger until it finally stopped, turning the entire sky purple. "...Is that Derris-Kharlan?" Suddenly, purple clouds filled the sky as they moved together. They gathered just above Meltokio. A hole opened up in the clouds, and something that looked like people floated down to the city. He frowned. He tried to see better. He stared at the hole until he saw it. White things from the people's back. His eyes opened wide as he realized what it was.

They were wings. These people...were angels.

"But that doesn't make sense!" He exclaimed. "Angel's a fairytale! They don't exist!" He shook his head. Too many strange things are happening today. "Angels don't exist...so why would they come down here if..." Hiss eyes opened wide again. "Wait...maybe they do exist! That would explain it..."

"When you've made up your mind about whenever or not I'm existing, I would like to talk to you."

He gasped. Turning around, he saw an angel. The angel had blue, shining wings. He had red hair that reached down to his eyes, and an outfit which were light purple and dark blue, with white pants. His looked was very stern, and it was clear that he was a serious man- ehrm, angel. "W-who are you?"

"...And why should I tell you that?"

"Because you said you liked to talk to me, so I would at last want to get to know your name!"

The angel smiled. "Good argument. I'm Kratos Aurion, leader of Cruxis. I've longed to meet you, Lloyd Irving."

Lloyd frowned. "But..I don't know who I-" He stopped. _..Is that my name...Lloyd? It does sound familiar... _"Well I...wait, how come you know my name?"

"That isn't of importance. I was going to ask if I could trade with you."

Lloyd glared at him like he was an idiot. "Trade with me? You came down here just to-"

"No. Besides, it's no ordinary trade. I can tell you about who you are, and your past..." Lloyd's eyes got wide open. _He knows me? Then, he could...I could get to know...myself. Haha, that sounded stupid..._ Lloyd frowned. "What's in it for you?" he asked.

"You just need to do me some favors."

Lloyd frowned. _Favors, huh... _"...I'll do it. Tell me what you want."

Kratos smiled. "Good. You see Meltokio there? The King of Tethe'alla is in the castle." Lloyd nodded. "He's a nuisance. Kill him."

Lloyd gasped. "B-but he's the K-king! I-I can't..." He stopped. _...I don't like it, but..what does the King mean to me anyway? As long as I get to know who I am...and this man seem to know me. I wonder what my relationship to him is...maybe he's my boss. _"...Alright, I'll do it."

Kratos smiled. "Good." He then disappeared in a shiny light, leaving a confused Lloyd.

"...Alright...let's get started. Soon I'll get to know everything about myself, and my friends if I have any...and this Colette. Maybe she's my sister or something..." He breathed in air, then ran down the hill towards the capital of Tethe'alla. Not knowing anything about his past, he is determined to find out about it, to find his lost memories, to almost any cost.

He didn't know that someone was watching him from the stars.

* * *

**Colette: The author is terribly sorry for not being able to be here on the A/N. He sends his apologies and wish you to review on this story.**

**Hey! Colette! Unlock the door! The story will be nicer to you from now on! I promise!  
**

**Colette: Can't hear you. Please Read and review! Oh, and he would like to thank all of the people who've read Corruption. He says that you're great or something like that. Now review. I'll take care of the author. *equips chakrams and walks away*  
**


	2. Ch 2: Hidden in the shadows

**Terribly sorry for not updating for...a month? Two? I don't know...**

**Colette: I'm happy you're back...to give this story a HAPPY ending.  
**

**Geez...anyway, my excuses are; School, homework, test, plays, games, blablablabla. So anyway, I'm back! :D Let's take this story now. First, I'll answer your reviews...**

Marina Ka-Fai: O.o Aren't you a famous writer with 100+ stories? *bows head in respect* I'm happy you like this! You're welcome with your opinions on this story, to make it batter. And that goes for you all!  


**Comicy: Your nickname still applies :P So, don't worry, Colette let me out of the cage. I used the Colloyd fanfic as a hostage, and she let me out. Happy you like this story, and it'll turn out...I actually don't have a straight plot, so we'll see!  
**

**Anry: Yay, you reviewed! Reward you say? Less horrifying missions you say? You know what, let's go in the exact opposite! *evil laughter* Nah, just kidding. We'll see...maybe some info about his past for each mission? Just sayin'.**

**Alright, that was all.  
**

**Colette: Yay! Let's get on with this!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ToS, or anything else that may appear in this. So, don't sue me. :D  
**

* * *

The dark alleys of Meltokio wasn't very pleasant. At least, that's what Lloyd thought. In his opinion, the entire city should be crushed to make room for the beautiful grass and flowers that once had control over this land. Now the only green that is here are some green-colored metal signs. Lloyd could faintly remember a time far away, when Meltokio was a city with parks, grass, and flower pots in every window. _ I don't know where I got that from, I sure wasn't born then. Must have read it in some newspaper or something... _Lloyd suddenly heard some noise coming from the street that he was currently looking at. He quickly jumped back into the shadows, just in time to see an angel float by.

The angel had some big, white wings. They were his body-length in size and was pretty, but not in a specular way. They were also very easy to fear, and Lloyd guessed that was half of its purpose, expect flying. When the angel had passed, Lloyd silently waited a few minutes, and when he was sure no one was in the street, he quickly erupted from his hiding spot, and ran up the street. He ran until he saw another alley. Jumping in there, he picked a hiding spot to wait. He wasn't going to be careless. For a few days ago, he started his mission, and he learned that being careless can easily lead to his death. When he entered the city, his plan was to simply rush through the fighting that occurred when the angels arrived, and assassinate the king. Of course, like it'll be that easy. But he naïvely believed that his plan would work perfect. It didn't.

As soon as the humans saw the angels land, they feared the worst and barricaded themselves in the castle. Patrols quickly seized the most important point; the port leading up to the castle, the only way to the Old Town. The castle, along with some old buildings was located there. When he realized the situation, he quickly changed plan to try to break the human defenses, along with the angels. Sadly for him, the angels seemed to have orders to attack anyone who didn't have wings. That included Lloyd. After the angles attacked him, he instantly fled the battle. Trying to make it out of the city, he soon came to find out that Cruxis had closed off the city, trapping everyone inside. Lloyd as well, was trapped inside the city walls. Now, he'd sneakily moved around the city, avoiding any guards that was out to kill every survivor. Doing that for a few days, he slowly moved himself further and further away from the entrance, and closer to the castle.

Lloyd got up as he figured no one was gonna come. He sneaked out from the alley, and moved uphill. "Is that..." he whispered to himself as the old, brown port of the Old Town could be seen at the end of the street. His patience was on its edge, and he quickly rushed the few meters that was left to finally stand before the great ports of the Old Town. People called it that, since the buildings were really old. In fact, they're so old so they're unreliable, and there was discussions about trashing them to make room for newer constructions. But after asking experts who claimed that the Old Town are in fact Meltokio as of many thousands years ago, they denied the trashing plan as the buildings have too big of a cultural value.

Lloyd was now facing another problem, and that was how he was gonna get past the port. "I can't burst it open, can I? And the walls aren't crack-able in any way, I've seen Cruxis try breaking them. And they failed horribly." Lloyd decided to search the area instead. "Can't give up now..." After a quick check on the left side, he found nothing. Going to the right, he feared that his mission would end here, if an angel sees him. "They're not usually here...the humans shoot projectiles or other stuff at anyone they see, so I guess they're not patrolling here..." Going even farther to the right, he saw something that looked like an entrance in the wall. He leaned his head inside to see what's in there, but he quickly threw it back again, horrified by the stank. After one more look (and one more throw-back) he deemed it as the Old Town's former sewer. Holding his nose, he quietly walked inside.

"Let me see now...hm? Is that-" He quickly cast himself into the water, as he saw some angels working on something further ahead. His mind protested against the horrible smell that came from the water, but he tried to not think of what's been in that water. Instead, he focused on the winged group in front of him. _They seem to working on something...wait, isn't that these kind of bricks you use when you want to seal something? Hey, they're trying to break the path open... _Delighted over the fact that he have some luck for once, he sneaked forward to get a better look on the group. The group consisted of three angels, two of them was working on destroying the wall. The third, probably their leader, se watching for any enemy who enters. However, he must somehow have missed Lloyd. Lloyd studied the trio a little, and tried to decide what he was gonna do. He suddenly heard a loud noise, that was the last of the brick-wall that now lied on the floor. Seemly happily, the angels lost their focus and all three turned to the now crushed brick-wall.

Two didn't get to celebrate much, as they were knocked out by the handle on Lloyd's twin blades. Deciding to minimize the damage to Cruxis, he hit the last one with the unsharp part of his swords, and they all was now on the ground. After checking that no one heard the sounds, he walked past the destroyed wall. _That was easy...I guess Cruxis not all that good at fighting. Though that Kratos guy looked decent... _He walked until he came to a set of ladders that seemly leaded up to the roof. Climbing these, he put his hand on the roof. _Would be crazy if they build ladders to nowhere... _He used all his power to the hand, and a circle in the roof opened, revealing that it was actually a manhole. Smirking, he climbed the last steps, and found himself at a market area. "This will be easy. Humans are so easy to sneak past."

* * *

The king watched the scenery outside the window. Far away, he could see the horizon of the city, and he sighed as he saw that no reinforcements of any kind would arrive. Of course, if any arrived, it was to try to seize the city for themselves. The world existed of many countries now, and he sadly feared that the angles would destroy them all. "Look at all this destruction..." The king was right. It really was some destruction they'd caused. From afar, he could see smoke coming from a lot of buildings. Many had been destroyed, and very new ones too. The buildings that was attacked is in ruins, just like the slums in the Old Town is now. No one even remembers the poor people who lived here once, but with the growing city and higher requirements on the people, the poor were forced to move out and search for a new home. Or simply die, like many of them did. The king sighed again. Even through he tried his best to make it good, he couldn't have done anything. The poor was exterminated from the city before he even were born, and things have got downhill with the last king's reign.

He turned around to his beloved assistant. His friend, who helped him much and gave him great knowledge. Yes, this man was truly a great person, the king thought. Not only that, he was really, really old, the king believed. There's no other explanation to why he would know things that no one else knows, things that happened long ago. And to top the cake, he's really friendly.

"Yo king, wahtssup? Stop the gloomy face."

A little too friendly maybe. "My friend, I'm in despair. The people are suffering, the city may soon be in ruins, and there's no hope at the horizon! What should we do...?" the king mourned.

The man shook his head. "It's too early to be thinking like that. See, it's our county, and these angels invaded. Then we'll just have to find some way to beat them to a pulp!" he cheerfully stated.

The king's eyes opened widely. How can this man be so cheerful and laid-back at a time like this? It must be because he knows we're going to succeed! "Yes, you're right!" the king exclaimed. "We can do this! We'll come up with a plan to push the angels back, and save the city!" The king felt new energy rushing through him. He delightfully looked out over the city once again, and this time with eyes that sparkled of determination. He had a goal, and he would succeed. For his people, his nation. This will be a successful project. For the people of this world... He will change it. He turned around to smile at his red-haired friend, only to find him in a pre-battle position. The king looked surprised. He then turned to see what his advisor was looking at, and the sight was surprising and terrifying.

On his doorknob, there was a teenager dressed in red. And what's terrifying, he had two long twin blades. Aimed at none else than the king of Tethe'alla.

* * *

***Epic drama music plays***

**Well, that's the second chapter. next chapter will be out soon, I promise! Have o write another chapter for Colloyd Collection first.  
**

**Colette: Meltokio sure changed...  
**

**Yes, it have. Hey, who wants the king to die?**

**Colette:...*looks at me like I'm crazy*  
**

**...Just askin'.  
**

**Colette: Please review and rea- oh right you already have. But then, just review! :D  
**


	3. Ch 3: The man in Pink

**Hi, and sorry for the quick absent. School is taking time sometimes, when you're working on projects and stuff. Anyway...**

**Colette: Let's make this quick. I'll answer your reviews this time! ^_^  
**

**_splitty: _Related to Zelos...um...I think its best if you just read the chapter...Well, it's nice to see you're back. Thanks for reviewing! :D  
**

**_Anry: _Yeah, I agree! He's evil. As for mercy...you might have to explain what that is for him. He's like a mindless idiot sometimes. And yeah, when is he gonna introduce me? I asked him, and he said 'When it snows in Sahara'. What's Sahara? Anyway, thanks for reviewing! :D  
**

**_Comicy: _That's no good...let's hope he doesn't. It would be bad for the country, yep. Oh, and care to press "Login" next time?  
**

**__Colette: There!  
**

**I'm not a mindless idiot...  
**

**Colette: Hehe. :P Let's start the story!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ToS, or any other brand that may be involved in this fanfiction. This is a fanfiction, and is fan-based. I do not wish to make profit out of this, and I am not intriguing on copyright rights. So don't sue.  
**

* * *

Lloyd quickly took a look at the room. The room was indeed a great throne room, just as he had expected. It had a throne, along with a desk. Behind the throne you could see a huge glass window, revealing most of Meltokio on the other side. There wasn't much furniture inside the room except the throne, but there were a couple of chairs and tables in the case of a meeting. Now familiar with the surroundings, Lloyd looked back at the other two people in the room. Expect the expected King of Tethe'alla, there was one long, red-haired swordsman. The swordsman had already readied his sword, and Lloyd could see the sparkle of a dagger hidden in his clothes. It was clear that it wasn't just any normal, easy-to-beat soldier. _Probably the King's bodyguard of some sort. _Lloyd had already readied his twin blades, but he was now confused and unsure of this unexpected person. He hadn't heard of the King having a bodyguard. _Then again, I don't remember much… _Lloyd took a battle stance, as he saw his presumed opponent do the same. Lloyd noticed a shiny jewel of some kind on the guy's throat. If he now was a guy. It wasn't pretty common for guys to wear pink clothes... Lloyd decided to ignore the question of what gender he had. That wasn't really important now.

"Step out-of-the-way, please. I don't wish to hurt you." Lloyd calmly said, hoping the guy/girl would step out nicely and let him assassinate the King in peace. Yeah right. Like that'll work…

"I think it's you who should step out-of-the-way." The guy/girl stated. Lloyd heard his voice, and immediately understood that he was a man after all. _But with clothes like that…_ Lloyd shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I do not wish to hurt you….but if you don't want to listen, then…" Lloyd quickly took a few steps forward, hoping to land a surprise attack. He sliced his right sword horizontally. A 'clank' sound was heard, as the two metal blades connected with each other. The guy had blocked Lloyd's attack, but Lloyd didn't hesitate. He quickly tried to follow-up with his second sword, using the two blade's potential to the maximum. The guy managed to tilt his blade in such a way so it took the second hit too. Realizing the second hit failed, Lloyd focused on pressing him with the blades, and trying to get him to lower his defense. Using the two blades, Lloyd seemed to have a big advantage, as they could give him more pressure than the guy's long sword. Lloyd smirked as he got more and more advantage, the men's weapons locked in a position. Lloyd knew that it'll just be a matter of time before the guy can't stand the pressure, and have to take back his defense. In that moment, Lloyd would strike. _This can't go wrong now._

But then he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

Lloyd dropped the blades and jumped back, the pain growing more and more. He clutched his hand to where it hurt, and he could feel something wet. Looking down, he saw a red hole in his clothes, blood streaming out from there. With a confusing look, he saw his opponent holding the before-mentioned hidden dagger in his left hand. Of course, Lloyd had forgotten about that in the heat of the battle. Clutching his wound, he swore to whatever gods he heard of as he tried to take back the swords he'd dropped. He didn't get far though, as the tip of a certain blade pointed dangerously close to his face. He shivered, and wondered how fast the sword could cut through his head. Probably fast enough to die quickly but slow enough to feel the pain before.

"I do not wish to hurt you…Well I see you clearly don't, seeing as you're on the floor right now, instead of trying to kill me." A teasing voice said, clearly referring to Lloyd's "threat" before. Lloyd groaned in pain, as he continued to feel the pain of the damaged stomach. He hoped the dagger didn't cut through to his inside stomach, or else a slow, painful dead is as good as guaranteed. "Well, what should we do with him, your majesty?" the teasing voice continued. Lloyd noticed that he couldn't be any normal soldier, as they would normally change their tone and way of speaking when speaking to the King.

"I do not know, my friend…but first, I have to thank you from the bottom of my heart! I owe you my life, Sir Zelos!" Aha. So his name is Zelos.

Zelos snorted. "Haven't I told you to stop being to stuffy? There's no need for thanks, or titles. Just call me Zelos." Lloyd could only be amazed on the way he spoke so…care-free with the King of Tethe'alla. _I guess either he's a madman, or they must be close friends….I'm hoping for the first__. _Lloyd's thoughts were interrupted by a serious Zelos. "I can take him away. Ley me take care if him." Zelos smiles as the king gives his permission. Lloyd suddenly starts to fear the man. _On second thought, I think it's best if he's not a madman..._ "Stand up." a commanding Zelos said. Lloyd had no choice than to obey, and quickly stood up. With one final glance at the king from Zelos, the duo exited the throne room.

Lloyd looked at the man walking beside him. He could now see him very clearly, and had time to study him. He had long, red hair that twirled over down to his stomach level maybe. Right below his throat was a shiny gem located, it's sparkles blinding Lloyd for a bit. But what threw Lloyd off most wasn't his um, _very manly_ clothes, or his long hair. It was his face and emotions. During the fight, he'd seen him go all from very serious to extremely carefree. It was like he was completely one-of-a-kind. Which he probably was. Lloyd really wondered who he was. As the duo kept going through the giant halls of Meltokio Castle, the teenager wondered where they were going. _Wait...he said he was going to "take care of me". What if he's..._ Lloyd kept going, now a little scared. As Zelos showed him into a room, the teenager dearly wished that the man was straight.

"So, how do you like it here?" Zelos asked with a carefree face. After what Lloyd knew, that seemed to be his everyday face. After a quick look around the room, Lloyd calmed down as there where no bed to be seen.

"Well...it's kinda nice. Much better than where I usually live." _Well, its way nicer, but still way to stuffy._ Zelos nodded.

"This is the royal castle, the former pride of Meltokio. You may have heard of it, but the rulers of this castle have not always been pleasant. Have you heard of one case, where the Pope tried to poison the king?" Lloyd shook his head. This immediately made Zelos frown. The frown disappeared as quickly as it come on, though. Lloyd wondered what had made the man frown, but didn't think of it any longer. "Anyway, you may wonder why I bought you here...I have some questions to ask of you."

Lloyd frowned. "Questions?"

Zelos nodded. "Questions. Our normal procedure is to ask assassins who sent them, and why. After that, the suspect is taken into court." Zelos lowered his head, and whispered into the teenager's ear. "Between you and me, the court process is basically nothing more than a guilty verdict and a slam with the baton. Of course, it's death sentence." Raising his head, Zelos then looked back into a panicked Lloyd. Seeing the brown-haired teenager's panicked face, he threw back his head in laughter. "Ahahah! Don't be afraid. I, the great Zelos Wilder, will protect you. But first, what's your name?"

Lloyd just stared at the other male. _He really is one-of-a-kind..._ "Lloyd. I'm Lloyd." A smile burst out on Zelos's face.

"Lloyd, eh? I think I'll call you Bud! Alright, Bud. Let's go on to the next question, which I hope will be the final. Would you like to work for us?"

Lloyd was dumbstruck. Here, he had sneaked through the entire Meltokio, knocked out some guards he found in his way, and attempting to kill the king, who apparently was a close friend of Zelos's. And now he asks him to work for him? Lloyd did not get how the redhead thought process worked. Nevertheless...Meltokio seemed to be in a dire situation. The angels have conquered the majority of the city, the threat from Cruxis was growing. And Lloyd knew that there was other organizations and kingdoms out there. If Meltokio would fall, they would not be late with their troops, and Tethe'alla would be invaded. Lloyd didn't know much of the world outside, but he knew what consequences war can cause. He knew it was like the grass outside. The grass outside, who once where green and flowers flourished. Now since Meltokio expanded, it have become brown and dead. Mostly, fabrics and other stuff like that was to blame. Lloyd knew that the people would suffer of an invasion, and the environment would too. He didn't want that. "...I can work for you."

"Excellent!" Zelos laughed. "Your orders will come soon. And I'll may get to follow you later on! Oh man, this is gonna be such a blast, Bud!" Lloyd got a little influenced by Zelos's good mood, and the teenager smiled too.

"Hey...can I ask you something?" Lloyd asked. Zelos told him to go on with a gesture. "...Why are you calling me Bud?"

"Oh...that's because..." Lloyd noticed how Zelos's eyes became deep, and seemed to shine less. His face took a serious tone too. But just as the frown before, it all disappeared quick. "It's just a name I thought was fitting for a brownie as you." Zelos chuckled.

Lloyd didn't say anything. He was still quiet as Zelos showed him round the castle, including Lloyd's room for the next few days. Lloyd just nodded, and when the tour was over, he silently went to his room. He had a lot to think about.

_Five days later_

Lloyd could feel the air blowing against him. It wasn't so strange though, as he was far up in the sky, over the clouds. He was flying on something called 'rheaird'. After he accepted to work for them, they had been giving him his mission, along with the rheaird for transportation. However, he wished he cold have gotten another color than purple. But that was the least problem he had now. Meltokio haven't offered him any payment he was really interested of...they couldn't tell him about his past. He haven't even bothered to ask, it was clear they thought he was only a teenager with some special abilities. They don't know anything about him. When they asked about his past, Lloyd said everything he knew, he was a child that lived outside Meltokio. Even that's not really true. He didn't even know how old he was. Maybe 15? 16? Or maybe only in the early teens? He didn't know. _And they can't tell me._

He looked on his hand. On the forehand, there was a dark-blue jewel. It was beautiful Lloyd thought, and at the castle, they told him that was called an Exsphere. It supposedly gave him special abilities. Like he didn't already knew that. He knew that since...since... _...I can't even remember that..._ Lloyd sighed. He watched the small curves and buildings that was the vast landscape below him. Seeing a village, he lowered the machine's altitude. He had almost reached his destination. He could remember last night...when Kratos had spoken to him again. Given him another mission. Kratos wasn't angry with the failure of the first mission. _Because I haven't failed...it will just take time. _Kratos had been nice enough to give him another mission, a mission that seemed even more horrible than the first. _Even so, to get to know my past..._ Lloyd shook his head. He still haven't made up his mind. Whenever he should follow Kratos's orders, and take another step to learn about his past...or help the people of this world. He still couldn't choose. But regardless of that, the first mission is already as well as done. The rheaird have now landed on the ground. Lloyd sighed and began to set up his camp. He was close enough to the village. Tomorrow, he would start with mission #2.

After setting up camp, Lloyd sat at the campfire. The fire sparkled delightedly with red flames. It warmed Lloyd, and he crawled a little deeper into his blankets as day switched to night, and it became colder and colder. _...Strange...I feel like I'm missing someone here..._ Lloyd shook his head. He was alone, and that's that. He took out a little red book. He found it in the castle, and he thought he may as well use it. For what, he didn't really know at that time, but now he have an idea. _I'll write down hints on my progress...I wanna make something special...not a diary. Maybe...poems? Something like that... _He started to scribble down text, and only stopped when he used the other side of the pencil to erase. At last, he was done. Satisfied with his work, he curled up in his comfortable blankets, and he slowly begun to sleep, having his "diary" still open next to him.

**The wine that hid poison**

**Had been served on a plate**

**A country with no leader**

**Will soon wither and die**

* * *

**Bang! Third chapter completed! Are you happy? The king didn't die! :D**

**Colette:...Not in this chapter no...but...  
**

**Yeah, yeah, wine, poison, blahblahblah. Unneccesary details. I've filled the death quota for this chapter, so I had to take it to the next level.  
**

**Colette:...Death quota? Next level?  
**

**Anyway, please read and review!  
**


End file.
